The Forgotten Past
by Kirite Ryujin
Summary: Luffy has reached Raftel, but the island has one more test for the young pirate. There is no present without past. And everyone was gonna see it. Canon and slightly non-canon. Memory Fic with most of Luffy's friends, rivals and family.
1. Chapter 1 - Raftel

"Man, our little Anchor sure packs a punch." Shanks groaned, rubbing his cheek.

After Luffy had defeated Blackbeard, Big Mom and Kaido, he had just happened to meet Red-hair pirates. Coincidentally. Shanks hadn't stalked him through his fights, honestly.

Trafalgar D Water Law, having helped them taking out Kaido, had been named as a new Yonko. Exasperatedly, Law had agreed that the Heart Pirates and the Strawhat Pirates were now nakama - the two crews had done so much together and had become so close that it would just be mean to separate them. They were practically nakama by that point. Plus Bepo and the others would probably just whine in his face. Though everyone was sure that they saw a small smile on his face when they celebrated.

No one complained when the Polar Tang and the Thousand Sunny were almost seen together all the time. Just the occassional huff from Law when the newspapers were spilling with theories of how Mugiwara no Luffy had gotten the equally fearsome Yonko, the Surgeon of Death, to participate in the most outragous of situations.

After taking down Big Mom, Capone Bege had been named the other Yonko. Kidd had gotten so mad that he just picked a fight with Bege, which ended with a draw. Soon, almost all the Supernova crews from Sabaody were fighting over that position. No one wanted to fight Blackbeard, for obvious reasons, or Law, since that would incur the wrath of the Fifth Yonko, Mugiwara no Luffy. The position changed so much that the journalists gave up on updating the current Yonko, saying it was "One of them."

Marco had taken Blackbeard's place after his defeat. It was only fitting that he, the former first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, took the place of the traitor that stole his late captains life.

The world had come to fear Monkey D Luffy, the man who had the power to take down three infamous Yonkos. They feared him, and his name brought terror to every island he went to.

Seeing Shanks, he and Luffy started fighting on a nearby island. Their fight lasted days, punches flying and haki flowing all over the place, courtesy of the two captains.

The other members of the crew just sat on the beach after their own matches, watching the ongoing fight, with occasional sleeping and Zoro asking Lucky Roo for more booze.

Usopp was obviously happy when he had beaten his dad at sharpshooting, the duo having some bonding time after their match.

Zoro had fought with Benn Beckman, first mate to unofficial first mate. Lucky Roo had fought Sanji, while Law fought Rockstar.

After the Red Hair Pirates, minus the captain, were defeated, they were all laughing and partying, cheering of how their little Anchor was awesome.

Benn had pulled Robin aside to talk about Raftel.

Robin had already translated the three Poneglyphs from Big Mom, Kaido and the Minks. Based on the coordinates, Nami had already deduced a wide area where Raftel could be. Finding the last set of coordinates was key to finding Raftel.

Except that no one knew where the last Poneglyph was.

Until Luffy struck Shanks hard in the cheek with **Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun** , blowing a huge crater in the island.

And there, in all its glory, was the final Road Poneglyph, Shanks lying onto of it, passed out.

Luffy fell to the ground too, wiped out from using so much Haki.

After the duo had recovered, Luffy gave his hat back to Shanks. The older pirate held the hat in his hand, before plopping it back on Luffy's head, saying "Well you can't be the Strawhat pirates without a strawhay, ey Anchor?" Then they had gone to check out the Poneglyph.

Which, to everyone's surprise, was completely blank. They had checked all the sides, even overturning it to check its base.

No marks at all, not even a scratch. Until Luffy closed his eyes, and said, "Alright. We got it."

Soon enough, the Heart Pirates and the Strawhat Pirates sailed away from the island, with the Red Force in hot pursuit and Shanks scratching his head in confusion.

Then Luffy called someone on the Den Den Mushi, "Grandpa! We're going to Raftel! Wanna see too!?"

Of course, Garp had dragged Coby, Fugitora and Sengoku with him. Smoker, who just happened to overhear the conversation, had managed to convince Garp to let him and Tashigi go too.

Dragon, somehow, knew about this, him, Ivankov and Sabo quietly stalking the two ships in a small boat. For some weird reason, Ivankov dragged Crocilodile with him.

Hancock heard the news from Garp, and went to search for her "husband" immediately.

Bartomelo had been invited to be a Shichibukai, on the condition that he "stop bragging about Mugiwara and portraying him as a hero, he's a pirate for gods sake". The man who was known more commonly as the "Crazy Strawhat Fanboy who cries everytime their names are even mentioned" was informed by Sabo, and like Hancock he went after his senpais.

Marco was informed by Robin, and he banded the remaining former commanders together to visit their late little brother's little brother.

The rest of the Supernovas, they decided to follow the Strawhats to Raftel and fight them for the position, after hearing Bartomelo somewhere yelling to no one with tears running down his face, "Luffy-senpai will be the King of the Pirates! He has found Raftel! And I am so blessed to be able to witness his accent to power!"

All of them, upon reaching the island, were only met with a dark fog. The Strawhats and four Heart Pirates were standing there, Shank and Benn beside them. Hancock and Bartomelo were arguing about who was the bigger Luffy fan, with Crocodile making snide remarks and getting beaten up by the duo. Dragon was restraining Garp from punching his grandson for "becoming a dirty pirate just like Red Hair". Sengoku and Law were talking about the late Roinante, while the rest of the crew was fooling around with the less mature Strawhats. Marco was talking to Sabo and Robin, while his ship brothers caught up with Jinbe. Ivankov and Izo were discussing about makeup, until Ivankov brought Fugitora into their conversation about healing his eyes. Coby was talking to Smoker about who knew what and Tashigi and Zoro were arguing over their swords.

The Supernovas just stared at the huge batch of big-shots, all of them seemingly friendly and non-hostile.

There were four supposed Yonkos (Luffy, Law, Marco and Shanks), two rear admirals (Coby and Smoker were promoted), a former fleet admiral, admiral and vice-admiral(Sengoku, Fugitora, Garp), three revolutionaries (Dragon, Ivankov, Sabo), and four Shichibukai, two former and two current (Jinbe, Crocodile, Hancock, Bartomelo)

All of them in the same area with no hostility radiating off any of them. Except maybe a bit from Smoker and Garp at Luffy and almost all the pirates and the revolutionaries at said duo.

The Supernovas stared as Smoker attempted to jab Luffy with his jutte, only for the pirate to dodge it and wrap the logia in a hug, before dragging him towards his group, "Come on Smokey! Come play with us!"

They decided that nothing could be weirder then that.

Until Princess Shirahoshi arrived, with two passangers, Rebecca from Dressrosa and Vivi from Alabasta.

And their minds snapped.

Shirahoshi was apparently informed by Jinbe, who went on and contacted her friends from the Reverie, picking them up and returning to where Jinbe said they would be.

The marines were flabbergasted. Nothing more had to be said.

And in the commotion, no onr noticed that Mugiwara no Luffy had disappeared into the fog, until Vivi spoke up, "Ne, where's Luffy? I don't see him anywhere."

Zoro mumbled, "Shit head captain probaby got lost." Sanji insulted back,"That's you, moss head!"and the duo started fighting.

Smoker looked around, sure that the rubber boy had wrapped himself around him.

Until Chopper asked, "Was this rock always here?" Everyone went over to investigate it, and Robin translated the Poneglyph-like handwritting on the rock, "It says 'The past which makes who he is has been forgotten, the humble beginnings lost to time's origin.' "

"Whazzat supposed to mean?" Kidd asked, bringing the attention to the Supetnovas.

"Hm.. Raftel means 'The rough telling'. There could be a connection.." Robin mused.

"Our SUPER archeologist can figure it out for sure!"

No one seemed to care that the remaining eight pirates were there. That was normal.

"Ne, Robin, the words changed." Chopper tugged on Robin's sleeve.

"Hm.. 'There is no future without present, and no present without past. The forgotten still linger strong'."

The fog dispersed, showing a peaceful village. Garp and Dragon tensed up, the latter not so obvious.

"Ne... Where is this?" Coby asked.

"This... was Luffy's home.." Dragon said.

"This doesn't look like Dawn Island or Goa Kingdom!" Sabo questioned his superior.

"No, it's not. It's before that. Way before that." Garp lowered his head, being cryptic in his answer. Dragon also didn't add any information, leaving everyone confused.

Until they saw a small boy with an oversized shirt, clinging to a woman. He was so small, but everyone knew - that was Luffy.

"Oh dear," Robin realised, "This is Luffy's past. We're watching his life."

 **Alright, this story will be somewhat canon with some addional scenes that aren't canon courtesy of me. Some scenes may seem weird and a bit too farfetched, but hey, it's a fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Very Beginning

**To LA LATINA: Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **To VoyagersUnite: Thank you so much. I'm not that good at writing.**

 **To fernmoon and Ax Deros Kuro: Thank you!**

Seeing the smaller boy that was clearly Luffy, Hancock started gushing, "Oh my god, my Luffy-kun is so cute!!"

Garp jawdropped, "Since when was he yours!?"

"He can walk pretty well... he's always looked younger than he was.." Law mused, remebering hinself helping Lami walkp.

"He's three." Dragon gruffly stated.

Everyone watched in amazement as the child walked with the lady. Most kids could barely walk steadily at that age, but Luffy seemed fine, holding the lady more for comfort than for stability. The smaller boy made grabby hands at the lady he was clinging too. They all expected that Luffy wanted to be carried, until the lady said, "Luffy... I told you, I can handle the groceries on my own."

Smoker nearly dropped his cigar. Most kids older than him would have insisted on being carried and wouldn't even want to help, and yet this small boy wanted to help with groceries.

Luffy pouted, making most of the women and Bartomelo swoon over his cuteness and awesomeness, "But Oka-san, I'm strong! And they look heavy!" Luffy's mother eventually relented, handing the smaller boy a bottle milk, "Take care of it!"

"Our captain has such a warm heart at such a young age, yohohoho!" Brook sang.

"We have a SUPER captain!" Franky yelled.

After getting glared at by Dragon for trying to flirt with who was apparently his wife, Sanji had inspected the groceries, "Flour, sugar, fruit, milk... looks like they want to make a cake."

"Who was it for?" Chopper had gone to Dragon to tug on his cloak. He was Luffy's father, he must have known.

But Dragon didn't respond, even looking slightly miserable if anyone could even tell.

"Oka-san, what are you making?"

Luffy's mother merely smiled and said, "It's a surprise!"

"Luffy never metioned a mom.." Usopp wondered, only for Nami to roll her eyes, "Idiot, he didn't even know he had a father."

"Ne, Luffy, I can carry the groceries on my own. Would you like to play with your friends?!"

Kidd had expected the child to say yes. Anyone who knew Luffy, even for a second, knew he was playful to the core.

Thus, he was shocked to see the younger boy look so sad.

"They're not my friends."

Zoro started looking around warily. Whoever made his captain sad would pay!

"Eh? Why not, Luffy?"

"They say I'm a monster, all bacuse i acdently kicked a ball into a shed and it bend."

Chopper wanted to cry. He had been treated the same way as a small reindeer. He hadn't expected his captain to go through the same thing.

"Honestly I expected him to get along better with kids." Bege commented, being the only pirate who acrually had a kid.

"Seems like his stregth got in the way of it," Drake murmured.

"It's 'because' and 'accidentally', and you dented the shed." Luffy's mom thought, before saying, "Come one, Luffy! I heard Grandpa is visiting."

Luffy perked up, before grimacing, "Grandpa? Why?"

"What's the grimace for, boy!?" Garp yelled.

"Apparently he's on break now." Luffy's mother opened the door, "Hello, Garp-san?"

Said marine appeared in the doorway.

"Ehh!?! Garp-san looks so young!!" Coby commented.

"Duh, stupid-marine! It's been like, what, 15 years! Of course he'll look young, unless you're me!" The age changing Supernovs boasted.

"Ah! Hello! And there you are, Luffy! Lemme give you a Fist of Love!!" Garp swung his fist towards the boy.

Luffy's eyes widened, before leaning backwards, dodging the fist before landing unceremoniously on his butt.

"You shitty gramps! You seriously used Haki on him at that age!?!" Sabo screeched, Garp rubbing his head sheepishly.

"I swear I can't tell if you're trying to kill him." Sengoku bluntly stated.

Dragon just looked exasperated at hus father's antics.

Everyone had no idea why the revolutionary had sent Luffy to live with his grandfather instead of remaining with his mother. Probably the same reason why neither had talked about her.

"Garp-san! I told you to stop doing that!"

"But see! He dodged it! Clumsily but he still dodged it!" The marine stated proudly.

A Den Den Mushi was heard, and Garp hurried to pick it up, before putting the snail down. "Sorry, Senny-boy asked me to go back to Marineford for emergency business.. I'm really sorry I couldn't celebrate with you guys."

Sengoku's eyes widened. He could remember the day when he had called Garp, back when he was an admiral, and Rocinante was still alive.

"I wonder what happened... I'm sorry." Bepo apologised as everyone looked at him.

Luffy's mother sighed, "Well, I can't stop you from doing your job. I hope you can make it next year then. As much as you hit him.. Luffy really enjoy's your company."

"He must have been really lonely if he considers his presence enjoyable," Sabo shot the snide remark at Garp, who just had a look of regret on his face.

"What happened?" Law asked Sengoku, who just told him to watch.This was the time where they had found Rocinante's fruit, who had been pretending to be mute the entire time until he had received his fruit.

Garp left, and Luffy just seemed content watching his mother bake, before their door was thrown open.

"Everyone hide!" A voice rang out.

"Ehh? What happened?!" Luffy's mother asked as she swept some flour off her apron.

"Marine battleships spotted on the horizon! Ten of em in total!"

"Ten of them.. it couldn't be.." Robin gasped. Garp bit his lip, and Sengoku looked towards the ground.

Smoker thought about it. Ten batteships... that was familiar...

Coby beat him to the realisation, "What?! Why was a Buster Call dispatched there!?"

Everyone's eyes widened, especially the Straw Hats. They remember how unfazed Luffy was as Enies Lobby was annihilated, but had shrugged it off as determination for saving Robin. They hadn't expected him to have actually experienced it.

"But why?!" His mom asked.

"We don't know. But they are coming from the port! All our boats are there."

Suddenly, the whole area shook.

"An earthquake?!" Shirahoshi asked.

"No. They fired the first volley." Crocodile grunted.

"We're staying. Maybe they'll fire and leave." Luffy's mother said firmly.

It wasn't before long until the ceiling started caving in, the only reason why they were still alive was that Luffy had managed to dodge the first few flaming beams until his mother had pulled him under the table together with her.

The duo waited as the ground shook, and the ceiling fell apart bit by bit.

"Poor Anchor..What did he do to deserve this?!?" Shanks growled. Benn tried to restrain his captain before he zapped everyone with Haoshoku Haki.

"Oka-san, I heard voices." Luffy's small voice rang out. Hancock started getting mad and ordered Sengoku to bring her all the marines who had participated in the Buster Call, only for the marine to retort,"Dragon already killed them!"

"This is Dragon's home island! We must destroy the roots of a plant to kill it completely. We must raze this island to the ground!!"

"Everyone else is innocent!!" Coby protested.

"raise? You can't raise something to the ground?!" Luffy whispered confused.

The Strawhats and Heart Pirates sighed inwardly. Luffy could always turn the most serious of situations into a joke, though this time was much more serious than anything else they faced.

"Shh. Luffy. Stay quiet." His mother hushed him, before, before hurriedly shoving him into a small cabinet that was barely waist height, just in time as a few marines burst into their home.

"Oka-san!! Oka-san!!" Luffy started screaming, seeing the marines beat up his mother through the small hole in the door, but somehow none of the marines heard his ear piercing screams.

"Are those marines deaf or what -yoi?!" Marco demanded.

"No. This is the work of the Nagi Nagi no Mi, Phoenix-ya." Law said.

"This is.. horrible..." Shirahoshi started tearing up. The other two princesses were equally shell-shocked.

The poor woman was knocked into the wall, and slumped against the cabinet. Blood trickled into the cabinet, and Luffy widened his eyes, feeling the stickiness of the blood.

Luffy started punching the cabinet in an attempt to get out, but his mother merely covered the door, causing Luffy to stop.

"Stop focussing on this random woman. Let's get the others." The marines then moved out, leaving Luffy screaming.

"Luffy.. I'm sorry you had to see this. Just close your eyes... this was just a nightmare.." His mother tried to coax him.

Rebecca closed her eyes. That was what Violet had told her when she was being manipulated by Doflamingo's strings.

Luffy's mother lost her grip on the cabinet, and slumped to the ground. Luffy carefully opened the cabinet, before seeing her corpse.

Law's breath came faster. He knew what it felt like. And Luffy was only three, while he had been thirteen.

Luffy immediately started shaking her body, wailing,"Oka-san!!"

After shaking the cold body for such a long time, Luffy had taken several heavy breaths, before staggering away.

Walking away, Luffy glanced at the carnage all around him. Corpses and blood littered the area.

Nami gasped, and did her best to not turn away. She had never seen so much blood n one place. But she would persevere for her captain.

Law and Robin looked at each other. Sometime after Dressrosa and Wano, he had admitted to both crews, that he was from Flevance. And it was common knowledge that Robin was from Ohara.

"The best of both worlds" was the usual saying. In this case, it was more like, "The worse of both worlds".

Unknown to Luffy, his screams had brought the marines back. As the small boy wandered around aimlessly, crying and trying to wake anyone up, the marines had seen the child.

" Mugiwara-boy! Watch out!" Ivankov had yelled, despite knowing whatever had happened could not be changed.

A marine had charged him with a sword from behind.

"That's dirty! Attacking a child from the back!" Izo protested.

Somehow, Luffy had dodged the initial strike, but the second strike had struck him in the chest. Lucky for him, he was hit with the flat of the blade, but the force had sent the small boy tumbling across the ground. He hit a rock, leaving a bloody gash on his forehead.

The marine raised his sword, ready to attack the boy who was still out of it.

"Luffy!!!" Sabo cried out, shooting fire at the marine, only for the flames to go through him.

"So.. he was killed?!" Kidd asked.

"You Dumbass! You clearly saw Luffy alive on Sabaody! How was he killed here, you shitty magnet!" Sanji yelled, lightly kicking the pirate in the knee.

Killer rolled his eyes as he helped Kidd up. His captian had kinda asked for that.

Smoker closed his eyes. Even knowing that Luffy was going to be the pirate king, a child that young should not have witnessed that, nor should have been killed in cold blood.

Tashigi had collapsed to her knees, tears running down her face. "This...this isn't Justice... " No wonder he was so eager to help the kids on Punk Hazard.

Hancock and Bartomelo were desperately trying to attack the marine, somehow not not hitting each other, only for their attacks to pass harmlessly through the man.

The marine was promptly knocked away, a man in a cloak standing behind him. His face was barely visible, but the tattoos on the man's facr were obvious.

"I'm sorry, Luffy. Happy birthday." Dragon muttered, just as Luffy passed out.

The Strawhats were surprised. Luffy always celebrated their birthdays, but had refused admantly to celebrate his own. The Heart Pirates also learnt not to mention that fact after Luffy had sent them such a solemn gaze that one time.

Now they knew why.

"That's why he passed Luffy to me. No one would try to do that to Dawn Island." Garp muttered.

Seeing Garp pout, Coby tried to comfort him.

Everyone else was surprised. How the hell had the smaller boy remained so cheerful!?

 **Well, Dragon was raised by Garp. There had to be a good reason why he left Luffy with Garp. Dragon ain't stupid, that gene skipped a generation.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Resolution

**To FireArrowAce: Poor Luffy indeed. But they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger... I swear Garp lives by that literally.**

 **To rion-rion: Thank you. I can have the tendency to go OOC so... yeah...**

 **To Sehri: Thanks!**

The scene changed again. Zoro helped Tashigi up, neither commenting on it as they were too shocked at the previous scene. No one was quite able to grasp how the happy-go-lucky boy they all knew was the same person as the solemn little boy they saw now.

Luffy was still injured, the gash on his forehead all bandaged up, sitting at the edge of a cliff, staring out into the sea.

Sabo instsntly recognised the area, "This is Dawn Island! That's Fusha Village!" He pointed to a small village to Luffy's left.

It was peaceful. Too peaceful. This wasn't the Luffy that they knew and loved. This Luffy was too quiet, too sad, too confused.

Garp had walked up behind him. "Luffy, you okay?" He asked with a softness in his voice that no one had heard before.

Luffy remained silent, seemingly deep in thought.

After staying behind to watch Luffy for a while, Garp had sighed sadly, before turning and walking away.

"It's not your fault, Jii-chan."

Garp had stopped in his tracks and turned around, spluttering, "W-what?"

"What does he mean?" Jozu, who barely spoke, asked.

"You didn't know it would happen. Stop feeling bad." The smaller boy said.

"Mugiwara-ya can be surprisingly perceptive at times." Law spoke up, remebering how Luffy had dragged him to a corner to talk.

"But I left!" Garp had protested. "If I didn't leave -"

"They would have waited. They were bad. They didn't tell you. You are not them. You didn't know. You are not bad."

"Well.. he's blunt as usual." Bege rolled his eyes. He still remembered the time Luffy had asked his son if he was him.

"Even with his poor vocabulary, he still knows what to say to make people feel better." Nami smiled.

Garp sat down beside Luffy, in an attempt to get close, but the tension so thick that it required more than three swords to slice through it. Everyone wondered what Luffy had been thinking about so intently.

Eventually, Luffy broke the silence, "Ne. Jii-chan. Are there others?"

"Everyone else on that island was - " Garp tried to answer, but was cut off.

"I know. Are there others?" Luffy had turned around to face Garp.

"... what does he even mean if he doesn't clarify it?" Crocodile muttered.

Somehow, only Garp, Dragon and Sabo knew.

"I don't know... the only ones that I know of are Nico Robin from Ohara and another kid with a spotted hat from Flevance. Roci-kun refused to reveal his name." Garp had replied sadly.

"Eh?" Both Law and Robin wondered, though only Robin voiced out her thoughts, "Why did Luffy want to know that?"

Luffy stayed silent for some time, before standing up, eyes shadowed.

"Jii-chan. I will find them and make them my nakama." The small boy said with conviction in his voice, smiling slightly, "I won't let them get hurt again!"

His eyes sparkled, like small pieces of broken glass. Everyone could read what he really meant, _If I can't help myself, I'll help other people!_

"Luffy-senpai is so awesome!" Bartomelo cheered, tears streaming down his face..

Robin had tears in her eyes. Even though Luffy hadn't even met her, he wanted to do everything to help her.

Garp had let out a forced laugh. If Luffy was going to try, he would help too.

"Well, then I better train you to become a strong marine!" Garp declared.

"Shitty gramps, he just saw his home annihilated by marines and you wanted to make him one?!" Sabo screeched.

"Are you stupid?!" Sengoku sighed.

"He has no reason to join!" Nami yelled.

"Shitty old man!" Sanji flared up.

"Not SUPER at all!" Franky pouted.

Robin was restraining the Strawhats from attacking Garp. Similarly, Ivankov grabbed Sabo's arm while Law tried to stop Sengoku.

Dragon and Marco didn't say anything, but they let out a sigh. How brainless was Garp?

Brook was staring at Garp.

Shanks and Benn were standing coolly, acting like the mature adult they were, but theycwere inwardly seething.

"What?! I don't wanna be a marine!" Luffy stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Damn right!" Zoro growled.

"What!? I'll just have to beat it into you! Fist of Love!" Garp had yelled.

This time, no one could stop Sabo from flaring, "Shitty Gramps! You'll kill him! You're using Haki!"

It wasn't until Smoker jabbed his jutte hard into were Sabo's ribs were that he stopped, grumbling weakly in Ivankov's grip.

Though everyone else had to admit that it was cute. Here was Haki Improved Flaming Overprotective Brother Version 2.0.

Luffy had ended up running around with Garp chasing him like two headless chickens.

Eventually, Garp caught Luffy, and carried him back to Fusha Village, with Luffy demanding that Garp tell him more about Ohara and Flevance.

Somehow, seeing a small bit of the Luffy thry knew in the small boy put everyone at ease.


	4. Chapter 4 - Pulling The Strings

**To Nachuu: And then you realise chapter three was posted, and four...**

 **To LA LATINA: Sometimes I update fast, sometimes I don't...Please don't cry...**

 **To Sehri: I'll get to that part. Sooner or later. Sooner I hope...**

 **To VoyagersUNite: Please don't cry! I write to bring joy, not sadness... well never mind.**

"Jii-chan! You promised!" Luffy whined while sitting on Garp's lap.

"But you're too young! I told you I would when you were older!" Garp protested.

"Ok, what?" Crocodile was confused, just as everyone else was.

"It's been a year! You promised!" Luffy pouted.

Everyone's mouth formed into an "o" shape, either mentally or physically. It was still surprising how the smaller boy could talk about that day so casually, but they could still see a bitter look cross the boy's face. Whether it was about the massacre or Garp saying he was too young was another story.

"Luffy-kun is adorable!" Hancock screeched.

"I know right!" Vivi and Rebecca screeched.

Hancock turned to glare at the two princesses. "Luffy-kun is mine!" She screeched like a jealous woman, like she was.

"Still find it hard to believe he has the feared man-hating Snake Princess head over heels for him -yoi." Marco chuckled.

"Fine." Garp gave in. "Which one first?"

"The one you said had an awesome tree! Okama or something."

A small smile graced Robin's lips.

Izo looked pretty amused. As did Jozu and Vista.

"Bwahahaha! Ohara! Alright then. Ohara had a lot of smart people, and they were trying to decipher the Poneglyphs behind the World Government's back. So the government blew them up." Garp finished.

Now Robin didn't look so amused. But no one but Garp could tell that she was giving him death glares with the many eyes that sprouted all over the place and vanished when anyone but Garp turned in their direction.

Luffy made a face like he had eaten bad tasting food. "Haa?! The world garden mount kills people for being smart? That's stupid. And what's that about Pine cliffs? Is it edible?"

Sengoku could only stare in disbelief as the small four year old boy insulted the World Government. A garden mount? Seriously? And what was that about if the poneglyphs were edible?!

Robin snickered again. Her captain always had that way of being straight to the point.

Crocodile thought. He supposed if the smaller boy wasn't stabbed, poisoned, and hadn't seen the injured Robin or Cobra, he would have tried to eat the Poneglyph in that sandy tomb.

"Oh Luffy! What's stupid is how you mispronounce everything!" Usopp laughed.

"What a rebel! He's already talking shit about the people Garp works for!" Apoo grinned.

"Did you forget that his father is the leader of the revolutionaries? Or Enies Lobby? Or Sabaody? Or Marineford?" Hawkins mumbled.

"Shut up, vegetable." Apoo grumbled.

A tick mark appeared on Garp's head, but he refused to react to his grandson's childish outburst.

"Now, Flevance was a very rich island! They mined this Amber Lead thing that was actually an incurable poison that was killing them, with white patches growing in their skin. The government killed them all to save them the pain and misery." Garp said.

Law was really pissed off at that. "Lies." He hissed.

Sengoku shot Garp glare.

Garp just said, "What?! That was what I was told at that time!"

"The garden mount is so stupid." The smaller boy cried out. "They should cure them!"

"It's uncurable!"

"Impossible! I bet you a piece of meat that someone can cure it!" Luffy had yelled back at Garp.

"I'll take that bet, but I'll win!" Garp responded like a kid.

"Well, it looks like you owe Lu- Mugiwara-ya a piece of meat, Fist-ya." Law said, chiding himself silently. He almost called Luffy by his name rather than his epithet. Then again, it didn't matter since they were already nakama. But he had a reputation to uphold, dammit.

Everyone, excluding Sengoku, the Strawhats, Heart pirates, Dragon, who was stoik as ever, Hancock, who was gushing over how adorable Luffy was, and Bartomelo, who was crying over Luffy braveness to challenge the Hero of the marines, glanced at the Surgeon of Death in confusion.

Though seriously, how had no one figured him out? How many people wore spotted hats? He had expected at least Drake, Issho, Crocodile, Smoker and the two revolutionaries to have figured it out. Weren't they supposed to be smart? He didn't count Garp since if he was anything like Luffy, he couldn't make the connection.

Then again, Luffy had. So where did that leave him?

"So... what would you do if you met them?" Garp had asked, turning the attention away from Law.

"Say hi. Duh." Luffy rolled his eyes.

Sabo smirked at how Luffy had sassed Garp.

"If you met pirates?"

"Still say hi."

"What about Roger's kid?"

"That pirate king guy? Still say hi."

Luffy kept responding, though he had no idea where the conversation was going.

Sabo laughed. He could already imagine Ace's face frowning in disbelief at the kid that was ready to accept him even though he hadn't even met a single pirate in his life. If he were still alive. The very power coursing through his veins was all the proof he needed, and he sighed.

"Revolutionaries?"

"Still say hi." Luffy clearly didn't know what revolutionaries were.

"What about a skeleton?"

"Hi!"

"Government people?"

"If they are good, hi. If they are bad, I'll beat em up. What's wrong with you, Jii-chan?" Luffy could tell Garp was thinking of some weird thing.

"You can't just challenge the government!" Garp responded.

"Well, congradulations, he did." Drake said dryly.

"That's stupid. I beat up bad people?" Luffy asked, slightly confused, "If the garden mount is bad I'll just beat it up."

"The World Government is practically in charge of the world!"

"So? If the world is bad then I'll beat up the world!"

Garp, at that time, had no idea how to resoond to that.

"He'd make a good revolutionary." Dragon stated.

"Shut up, son. He was wanted so badly because of your profession." Garp snapped back.

"Alright... what's your definition of bad?" Garp had asked.

"Um... trying to take my nakama, trying to kill my nakama... trying to hurt my nakama?" Luffy counted off his fingers.

"That's no reason to hog all the good fights!" Zoro smirked. "I still wanted to slice that snot nosed guy."

"That was two years ago, marimo!" "Shut up, swirly brow!" "You wanna go, moss head?" "Sure, nosebleed-kun!"

Everyone sighed the duo started fighting again.

"He has the qualities to be a good marine. He has a better sense of Justice than Sakazuki." Smoker mused.

Tashiji glared at him.

"What?"

"Did you just compare a four year old boy to the Fleet admiral?"

"So what?"

"I agree with White Chase." Fugitora spoke up.

"Sir, please don't encourage him!" Tashigi bowed.

The scene changed again.

"Come here, Luffy!" Garp had yelled. The smaller boy, now six years old, ran up to Garp, who had a large bunch of balloons.

"I guess nothing important happened.. " Law mused grumpily. Garp and Luffy was never a good combinaton.

Sengoku glanced at his supposed grandson. Who knew what he was thinking?

"Woah! Grandpa! Are those all for me!?" Luffy had stars in his eyes.

"At least he seems normal now..." Nami stated.

"Yep!" Garp prompty tied all the balloons around Luffy's waist, "Have a good flight!"

"Ehh?! Jii-chan!" Luffy cried out, flailing as the balloons carried him higher and higher.

"How dare you treat my Luffy-kun like that!" Hancock growled.

Sengoku and Dragon shook their heads. Meanwhile, Smoker had cuffed Sabo so that he would stoo trying to burn Garp every time he did something outrageous.

Which was more than the stars in the sky.

Everyone watched as Luffy panicked, trying to stop birds from popping his balloons. They watched as the birds mercilessly pecked the balloons, and as the small boy fell into the ocean, wincing as a loud bang wad heard, accompanied with a loud splash.

"Are you crazy!" Shanks yelled at Garp. "He can't swim! You want him to be a marine and never taught him to swim?! He never learnt to swim!"

"Wait... he never learnt? Even before his devil fruit?" Drake asked in shock. The world was mostly water and sea. Most non-devil fruit users would know how to swim.

"Luffy!"

"Luffy-san!"

Chopper and Brook cried out in fear for their captain, being so used to him unable to swim. They jumped into the water, or tried to.

Apparently, it was solid, both Chopper and Brook smashing their faces against the ground that looked like water.

"Guys!" Nami helped Chopper up while Franky helped Brook. "You're Devil Fruit users! Stop trying to save drowning people when you can't swim!" She sighed exasperatedly.

"Yeah, Shitheads. You guys jump after our shitty captain and then I have to fish all of you out!" Sanji grumbled, taking another smoke.

"This truly is one special crew. I have never heard of Devil Fruit users trying to save drowning people." Fujitora muttered. He knew how special the crew was, if the entire event at Dressrosa was anything to go by, but he never knew how special they were. Hell, they took out a tyrant Shichibikai with half the crew while simultaneously running an errand at Big Mom's.

Yeah. "Picking up a whiny stubborn teammate" was running an errand, in the words of the Strawhat crew. Fugitora could only imagine the shock and rage on the Yonko's face when Luffy had said that in a fight with Smoker and was recorded and published by the reporters, calling ruining a wedding, destroying a prized photograph, obliterating her cake an errand. Almost destroying her island with a freak bomb "accidentally" didn't make the situation better.

The scene changed, with Luffy covered in bandages eating a plate of fried rice with a green-haired woman scolding Garp.

"Makino!" Sabo grinned.

"Garp-san! If you want to train him, at least do it properly, like push-ups or something! You could have seriously injured him!" Makino scolded.

Garp didn't look the least bit apologetic, "Hey, better give him something to do while I'm not here right?!"

"Recovering from your beatings doesn't count! Last time you left for three months! At least spend more time with him! He's your grandson!" Makino protested.

Sanji noted that Luffy ate normal sized portions. Sure, he was a kid and all, but he was eating at a normal pace. "Well... I wonder if his devil fruit caused a change in appetite?"

Chopper seemed to notice that too. "I think his rubber body needs more energy to function normally. Plus he can eat a lot without problems due to his rubber body."

"I've read that the previous users of the Gomu Gomu no Mi were pretty useless. They were practically like earthworms, weak, spineless and easy prey to be killed." Robin chuckled.

"Don't be so morbid, Robin!" Usopp screeched.

"Geez their captain is getting abused and they talk about his fruit?" Bonney snorted.

"Talk about crazy." Urouge muttered.

"Didn't we already agree they were crazy?" Drake mumbled tiredly. He was sick of these idiots that were in the same generation as he was. Besides Bege. He was smarter. Then again he was the crazy one who initially allied with Luffy to take down Big Mom.

Luffy was just staring into nowhere.

Makino sighed. "Look... I get you're really busy now, with that other pirate crew in North Blue, but you can't just leave Luffy-kun like this. Last time you threw him off a cliff several times!"

"I was trying to teach him how to roll!" Garp said proudly, before becoming serious. "Senny-boy gonna be the fleet admiral soon. He is still really upset over Roci-kun's death. I think my relationship with Luffy is just pissing him off. I mean... he never got to know that kid that Roci-kun took under his wing. Did you know he somehow ate the fruit that Luffy's mom ate?"

Sengoku winced. He had been pissed, but he hadn't thought that it had, in turn, led to Garp unintentially physically and mentally abusing his grandson.

Sabo sighed, "No wonder he was so fond of Makino. She practically acted like his mom."

Law frowned at the mention of Cora-san. He didn't like how he was mentioned so casually.

Bepo came up behind the doctor, sensing his frustration and wrapping him in a furry hug. For once, Law leaned on the mink, melting into the hugg subtly.

"Eh? Roci-kun is dead? How?!" Luffy asked, or rather, demanded, still eating.

"He knew about him?" Sengoku asked in disbelief. "Garp! I told you Rocinante was supposed to be kept a secret!" Sure, Garp had mentioned him one or two times in the conversations he had seen, but clearly those didn't need such a shocked outburst from the child.

Garp rubbed his head sheepishly, "I may or may not have told him how you found him and how he tried to save that kid..."

"He was beaten up and shot. Stole some powerful Devil Fruit that presumably gave eternal life from some pirates and gave it to the kid." Garp shrugged, "Senny-boy refused to reveal more."

Luffy blinked. "Did you beat the guy who killed him?"

"We didn't even know who did it!"

 _I do_ , Law thought.

Luffy huffed, "Then I'll do it! I'll beat him into a hole!"

Sengoku chuckled. Law had told him Doflamingo had killed Rosinante, and Luffy had really beaten the pink-obsessed feather clad pirate into a hole. A huge hole, at that.

No one noticed Law, whi was trapped in Bepo's grasp, placing that hand that was not holding Kikoku on his chest and grasping his hoodie. He had waited so long, 13 years of his life dedicated to getting revenge for the man that granted him those years. He wasn't powerful enough to defeat Doflamingo, but he was glad he found someone who wanted to beat him up as much as he did.

 _Thank you, Luffy-ya._

 **Well... as we all know, Luffy never says any names right. And Garp can't keep secrets.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Devil Fruit

**To Sehri: More Chibi Luffy coming right up!**

 **To Nachuu: Thanks for the comment! I really love comments on how people like my stories. It makes me feel like this effort is worthwhile.**

 **To VoyagersUnite: No need to be all manly here with us! Hahaha.**

The next scene was Luffy sitting at a table, still covered in bandages. Makino was wiping the cups in her bar.

"Luffy wears so many bandages it has become a fashion statement." Nami sighed.

"At least he keeps them on, unlike a certain someone!" Chopper gave the green haired marimo a stink eye.

A man ran into the bar, "Pirates are coming!"

"Luffy-kun, stay there! It coukd be dangerous!" Makino said, placing the cup down before running out of the bar, leaving Luffy alone.

Luffy sat there, for a good five seconds.

"There are good marines and bad marines, right?" Luffy had asked aloud. He was thinking to no one particular.

"Now what is he thinking..." Jinbe wondered.

"Therefore there must be good and bad pirates!" Luffy smacked his fist into his palm, before runnjng out of the bar.

"He looks so proud of himself!" Shachi and Penguin said in sync, trying not to laugh, but they eventually fell into helpless giggles.

Law rolled his eyes. "Idiots. You hopeless idiots!" He said fondly, not just refering to the two giggling pirates but also the small boy in the memory.

Shanks and Benn lit up at the sight of their flag flapping in the wind.

"Yes! It's my turn to shine!" Shanks cheered.

Luffy had run out just in time to see a younger Shanks with a straw hat, two arms and scar free eyes exit the boat.

"...I knew that straw hat pissed me off so much... " Marco grunted.

"Hey Marco. Join my crew?" Shanks joked. Marco was technically the captain now, though he refused to admit it, plus a Yonko. Still, he wanted to ruffle the flaming turkey's feathers.

"Shut up." The phoenix punched Shanks arm lightly.

"I am Wood Slap, the mayor of Foosha Village. If it's money you want, we'll give it to you. Please just don't cause any trouble." The man with a striped hat spoke up.

Shanks looked at the man, before breaking into a smile, "We don't want any trouble. Just show us where the booze is and you won't even feel our prescence!"

"Just booze? No beri or treasure...?" Wood Slap looked on in disbelief.

"Trust us. We don't want trouble any more than you do." Shanks said nonchantly.

Wood Slap sighed, "Very well then."

Makino led the pirates to her bar.

"Man, and I thought all pirates were bad at that time..." Koby muttered.

"Luffy." Wood Slap held the boy back as the residents of Foosha Village dispersed, "Go back home. Don't go to the bar."

Luffy pouted.

"That's literally an invitation fot him to fo just that." Zoro grumbled.

Listening to the mayor, Luffy walked up to a large house. Pushing open the door, the small child looked about warily, before taking a shower.

After drying off his fluffy hair, the smaller boy sat on the sofa, looking sad.

"Poor Anchor must have been so lonely." Shanks commented.

Luffy sat on the sofa for a while, before he hopped off and exited the house. He arrived at the Party Bar, and entered.

To his shock, he saw all the pirates sprawled all over the ground, drunk.

"Man, can't you guys hold your liqour? Luffy couldn't have showered for that long." Zoro grunted.

"Hey, it was this idiot's idea of having a drinking contest." Benn poked Shanks.

"This is so messed up..." Kidd groaned.

"Luffy-kun? What are you dong here?" The barmaid asked, but it was clear what Luffy was feeling. "It must be lonely there, alone, right?"

Luffy nodded, looking at the sleeping pirates, before a grin crept onto his face.

"I know that expression. He's gonna do something stupid." Law grumbled.

True to his word, Luffy's arm shot out anf snatched the hat off Shanks' head.

"See?" Law deadpanned.

Shanks immediately woke up and snatched the hat back, roaring at the smaller boy. For the record, Luffy just flinched in shock.

Yassop managed to calm the red haired pirate down. "So, what's your name?" Shanks asked.

"Luffy. Monkey D Luffy." The smaller boy responded, accepting the cup of juice Makino had handed him.

"Ohh? Are you related to Monkey D Garp in some way?"

"He's my grandpa."

Everyone laughed at the expression on Shanks face as he sputtered, "He... what? Who? He had a kid?! With who?!"

Luffy had no idea what Shanks was talking about, looking at him blankly.

Benn had smacked his captain at the back of his head, "He's just a kid!"

"Ahh... must be tough..." Shanks rubbed his head.

"Mhm. Jii-chan made me fight monkeys, then he threw me off a cliff, pushed me off a hill, threw me into a jungle for a week, stuck me in a tree..." Luffy rattled off all the outrageous things Garp had done, causing the pirates eyes to widen in shock, ".. But he just wants me to be strong, so it's okay I guess?"

Sabo was close to kicking Garp, since he was still cuffed by Smoker, until he realised one thing - Give Luffy's heritage, he had no choice to be strong. Garp was just trying to help in that nonsensical way of brawns over brain.

The scene changed again, to Luffy standing on Shanks ship with a knife in his hands.

"Uh oh." Nami grumbled.

"I'll show you I'm brave enough to go out to sea!" Luffy cried out, before jabbing the knife directly below his eye.

Everyone besides from Kidd, Law and Zoro flinched.

"I knew that was too precise to be an accident or fight.. " Law sighed.

It was funny seeing the Yonko crew panicking over a small child, though, to be honest.

Luffy was quickly patched up, and he sat next to Shanks. "See! I'm brave! I can go out to sea with you!"

"In hindsight, Luffy-kun probably wasn't looking for the adventure, but rather the companionship. He never did too well when he was alone." Jinbe said.

Luffy was pouting because Shanks and his crew weren't taking him out to sea.

"Have a glass of juice!"

"Thanks!" Luffy promptly drank the juice, before Shanks laughed at him.

"You really enjoyed teasing him, didn't you?" Garp glowered at Shanks, seeing him tease Luffy for not being able to swim while Benn was trying to explain it properly to the younger boy.

"Luffy did tell me he tried to spike Shanks' drink..." Usopp muttered, seeing Luffy pour his juice into Shanks mug while he was laughing.

"This is... seriously ridiculous..." Killer grumbled under his mask, seeing all the Strawhats plus a Sabo plus a Garp yelling at Shanks as the drunk man poured his rum back into Luffy's cup as he was talking to Makino.

"Well he's gonna have a hangover..." Apoo said.

"70% chance he won't." Hawkins predicted, and soon enough, Luffy guzzled down the entire cup in one go. "Blegh... this tastes weird..."

Everyone, past and present, waited for the small boy to get drunk, but he didn't.

"Well, if Garp threw him into a forest, his immune system must be pretty good." Chopper deducted as Shanks and Luffy argued.

Suddenly, the doors of the bar were thrown open, but Luffy was looking at the fruit that was in a box between Shanks and him. Carefully reaching out, he took the fruit and started to eat it.

"Well... I guess that's how he got his fruit..." Bege noted, seeing the swirls on the fruit.

The man who had entered the bar backhanded the bottle of booze Shanks was holding out into his face, before leaving.

"Why didn't you fight back?!" Luffy yelled in rage, seeing the pirates laugh at the humilation of the captain.

Shanks tried to explain it to him, only to be ignored by the boy. Shanks grabbed hid arm as Luffy stomped out in a ragr, only for his arm to stretch... and stretch...and stretch.

Seeing the empty box, Shanks yelled,"Luffy! Did you eat the fruit in the box?"

Luffy nodded, "Yeah. It tasted horrible. I thought it was dessert."

Shanks grabbed Luffy's legs in a panick and tried to shake the fruit out of Luffy. "That was a Devil Fruit! The Gomu Gomu no Mi! Anyone who eats a Devil Fruit can never swim again!"

"Eh?!"

 **Alert. Crazy fangirl here ships LawLu, but there are no ships in this story.** **Should I rry to write a LawLu?**

 **Also, I just realised Koby's name is spelled like that, so I'm sticking with it.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Promise

**To LA LATINA: Yeah.. I'm trying to imagine that too and I can't think about it unless I want my classmates to look at me like I'm an idiot. I feel that Luffy is more street smart and acts on his instincts, and always tries to find the silver lining in things to avoid all the negativity.**

 **To Miray666: I'm not planning on shipping anyone in this story, sure there may be a few curse words and unintentional innocent dirty stuff, but no shipping. I may make a oneshot series for ships though.**

 **To Nachuu: Thanks for the comment!**

 **To VoyagersUnite: Well... I couldn't sleep. So why not update?**

 **To Sehri: Yep. And he leaves as fast as he comes.**

 **To buterflypuss: Thanks.**

 **To Winterstareagle: I don't mean to be rude... but what does aplastic mean?**

"Luffy is so cute when he panics. I'm glad he still retains that." Vivi chuckled at the screeching younger boy.

"Mhm!" Rebecca agreed.

Hancock turned to glare at the two princesses.

"Nee, Luffy-sama is also so strong! He could survive everything!" Shirahoshi gushed. She really did have to get stronger.

Vivi noticed the looks that Hancock was giving them. On one hand, she thought they were competition for Luffy's supposed "Hand in marriage". Then again, she didn't want to get on Luffy's bad side by petrifying his friends.

"Ne ne, don't worry. We love Luffy like a brother, not romantically." Vivi tried to placate the Snake Princess.

Meanwhile, both past and current Shanks' were arguing with Luffy and Garp.

"My my, sencho sure was a little spitfire." Robin stated, amused, seeing Luffy shout at Shanks for being unmanly before storming out of the bar in a rage.

Shanks turned to Benn and Yasopp, "Luffy seems... weird?"

"He just ate a devil fruit and is pissed off. Luffy's normally really happy." Yasopp replied.

"No... like... that glint in his eyes... ? It was like... I don't know.. full of worry and anger and really animalistic?" Shanks asked, not knowing himself how to describe that look Luffy had given him.

"You must be drunk, captain." Benn grumbled.

"Ah. I understand. Luffy thought Shanks-san was strong, but he was so easily 'beaten' by that guy. Luffy didn't want to lose you, but had no idea how to express his feelings." Robin concluded.

Shanks nodded, "Makes sense... now that we've seen what happened to poor Anchor."

Everyone was still uneasy about the whole event. These were supposed to be private memories, especially those about Luffy's early past.

The scene changed, and Luffy was sitting in the bar sulking.

The same man came into the bar again and Luffy tried to beat him up. Emphasis on tried.

"Let go of me, you jerk!"

"My, my, looks like our sencho had quite the foul tongue." Robin giggled.

Zoro was just glad Luffy had stopped picking fights with everyone they met. Following an airhead was bad enough. Following a quick-to-anger dumbass would be even worse. Especially since he had such a similar attitude to a certain red-haired supernova, minus the horrible attitude.

The man, who apparently was a mountain bandit as he flashed his bounty like a business card, carried the young devil fruit user out into the streets and preceeded to beat him up until he apologised. Luckily, Shanks had managed to distract the bandit, before a smoke bomb obscured all vision.

"Shanks!" Luffy had yelled in Shanks's general direction as he was grabbed by the scruff of his rubbery neck.

Soon, it was revealed that the bandit had taken Luffy out to sea.

"I bet you he won't make it anywhere." Zoro grumbled.

Fugitora was confused the most. He couldn't see, and since it was a past memory, there was nothing he could sense with his kenbunshoku haki. He really wished he hadn't blinded himself. He was curious about the boy. Ivankov's offer was sounding pretty good now, but as an admiral he didn't want to owe a revolutionary.

"Let me go!" Luffy screeched, as the bandit threatened to toss him off the boat.

"Jesus. He really is a loudmouth." Bege was digging his ears, much to the Strawhat's rage.

Suddenly, a large sea king emerged from the the sea, and in one gulp, ate the bandit up while toppling the small boat.

"Holy crap!" Drake's eyes were close to bugging out. Sure, that wasn't a large sea king compared to those in the calm belt, but that thing was hiding in such a peaceful island in the most peaceful sea? How had no one been aware of it!?

After swallowing the bandit, the sea king lunged for Luffy, who was trashing helplessly in the water.

 **"Santoryuu Ogi:** **Rokudo no Tsuji!"** Zoro's attack was aimed at the sea king, but it just passed through the memory projection.

An arm wrapped around Luffy, and a familiar voice growled, "Get lost!"

A large blast of Haoshoku Haki was felt, and the sea king turned away.

Shanks hugged the smaller boy tightly, "It's okay."

"But Shanks! Your arm!" Luffy clung even tighter to the pirate, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall.

"Don't worry. It's just an arm." Shanks somehow managed to smile through the pain as blood gushed out of the stump of his arm as fast as Luffy cried.

"I never really... got to thanking you for saving Luffy..." Garp managed out. Marines don't thank pirates, but Garp felt responsible, as a grandfather.

Law looked at Luffy. it was clear that Luffy knew his hot-headed attitude was to blame here, and it had hurt a friend. At least his ally learnt from his mistakes.

The scene changed again, and this time it showed Shanks saying goodbye to Luffy.

"I won't ask you to take me out to sea anymore! I will become a pirate with my own strength!" Luffy declared.

Shanks stuck out his tongue childishly, "I wouldn't bring you even if you begged! You don't have what it takes to be a pirate!"

Hancock was enraged at Shanks words. "How dare you say that to my beloved!" She attempted to kick him, but Shanks just dodged her attacks.

"Oh yeah!? Some day I'll gather a crew stronger than yours and find the world's greatest treasure! No matter what, I'll become the Pirate King!" Luffy declared.

"Oh? You're gonna surpass us?" Shanks had asked, before plopping the straw hat on his head on the smaller boy, "Then one day, return this straw hat to me. It's my treasure."

Kidd snorted, "No wonder that kid was so attached to his hat."

"Shankkssss!!" Chopper wailed, tugging at said yonko's pants, begging him to let him check his injury.

Deciding to humour the little reindeer, Shanks threw off his cloak/jacket, squating down so the smaller fruit user could examine it.

"Whew. After I saw you in the sea with that arm, I got worried. You're good to go! You must have an excellent doctor!" Chopper gushed.

"Of course. Naturally, since he's a Yonko. But we have the best doctor." Robin smiled down at the reindeer.

Chopper wiggled, "Just because you compliment me doesn't make me happy, dammit!"

"His stance... says otherwise.." Said the smiling monk.

Fugitora glanced in the reindeer's direction. The Strawhats were known to be reckless. If you searched that word in a dictionary, almost half the pirates would appear in it alongside the word. Any doctor would have a hard time dealing with the crew, especially Luffy. It was no secret that his gears were hurting him - that damned rest time required after that Gear Fourth screamed that - and the fact that the entire crew was healthy was proof that Chopper was no ordinary doctor.

Maybe he should get some advice about his eyes from the shape shifting doctor.

 **I JUST CAME BACK FROM AN ANIME CONVENTION!!! I HAVE 2 NEW FILES, 2 NEW POSTERS AND 4 NEW KEYCHAINS!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Ace

**To VoyagersUnite: I really like it when you comment. Your funny comments always make my day!**

 **To everyone else who commented: Thank you!**

* * *

Sabo sighed, "Oh dear... if what Luffy said is correct then I know what's next..."

The scene changed, showing a poor but sturdy shack.

Luffy was running, but stopped in front of the house, "What is this place?"

Garp was knocking on a door.

A large woman with a cigar opened the door, "Stop it! Whoever you are, do you wanna get killed!?"

"It's me." Garp retorted.

The woman stumbled backwards, "Garp-san!"

"You're looking good!" Garp complimented.

"Give me a break! You have to have mercy on us! Ace is 10 now!" The woman yelled at Garp.

"Oh yeah, already?! How is he?" Garp asked.

"Shitty gramps! You didn't even know Ace's age!" Sabo screamed. Ivankov was very grateful for Smoker's quick thinking of the kairoseki cuffs.

"It's not funny! We can't handle him anymore! You have to take him!" A much smaller person with a relatively large head pipped up.

"Putting that aside - " Garp was interrupted by the woman's screeching, "Don't put it aside! You're annoying, kid! Stop running around!"

Garp had picked up Luffy by his t-shirt, and held him up for the woman to see, "Look after him too!"

Hancock was absolutely enraged. How dare Garp leave her precious Luffy in such a dump!

"This is Luffy. Say hi." Garp held up the boy.

"Yo!" Luffy chirped.

"He's so cute!" Hancock swooned.

Everyone facepalmed. Her obsession with the rubber man was really getting too far.

Seriously, how the heck did Luffy manage this charm this lady? Luffy wasn't romantic in the slightest, and was never even shown to be interested in woman. Hell, he didn't even have the slightest interest in Hancock and she was known as the most beautiful woman in the world.

There was the possibly of him being into men... but the only people he gave attention to were his nakama (including the Heart Pirates), but only because they were nakama and friends. Nothing romantic.

Everyone was hoping the memories would at least reveal that. This was one of the unsolved mysteries of the Grand Line - How Luffy got a man-hating goddess to be so infatuated with him.

"Who is that kid?!" The man standing behind the woman asked.

"He's my grandson." Garp exclaimed.

"What?!" The trio screeched at the marine, "One more!? I mean... Garp's grandson!? We can't!"

Garp then proceeded to beat the trio up as Luffy flopped down on the grass, looking at the sky.

"Alright. I'll give you two choices. Do you wanna spend your entire life in prison or will you raise him!?" Garp growled.

"You're asking criminals to raise them and you expect them to become marines!?" Sengoku deadpanned.

"What is wrong with you?!" Nami screamed in Garp's face.

"The entire Monkey family is insane." Crocodile grumbled.

"Hahaha. That's Dadan, Dogra and Magra!" Sabo grinned, pointing them out, "They're mountain bandits!"

"There are many crimes you've committed that I've overlooked." Garp continued.

"Crappy shack!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What ya say? You little shit! You wanna fight?!" Dadan screeched.

"Not listening!" Luffy cried out nonchalantly, before running off.

"How dare you call my beloved that!" Hancock snapped, trying to kick Dadan.

"It's interesting how Luffy was able to get over... what had happened..." Robin trailed off. She wasn't sure about Trafalgar Law, but she herself had carried the burden of her island for her entire lifetime. Seeing Luffy acting so carefree... she wondered what would happen if she had done the same. Then again, Luffy didn't have a bounty, and he had the protection of Garp.

As Luffy ran, something hit him on the side of the face.

"What is this! Urg, spit! Gross!" Luffy whined, "Who did it!?"

Luffy spotted a figure sitting on a large buffalo, glaring him as if he wanted to incinerate Luffy, "Hey you!"

There, sitting on the deceased animal, was Portgas D. Ace.

Marco flinched slightly. He recognised that look, a look of resentment and full of distrust. Seeing it on the 17 year old Ace was one thing, as he attempted again and again to assassinate Whitebeard.

Seeing it plastered on the 10 year old boy, Marco couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Hancock was enraged at the younger Ace for spitting on her Luffy, but then she remembered Luffy's cries of anguish as Ace died in his arms. Something had happened between them, and honestly, she was curious too.

"Say sorry! It's gross! Hey! Say sorry!" Luffy yelled as Garp went over to the duo.

"Ace! Luffy, this is Ace! He's three years older than you! You're gonna live with them from now on!" Garp exclaimed.

"You can't just do that!" Dadan screeched.

Garp then proceeded to punch Luffy in the head, with Haki of course, "Be nice."

Sabo attempted to strangle Garp again.

"It is decided!?" Dadan screeched.

"Ya got a problem with it?!" Garp glared at the mountain bandits.

"We'll take him!" The trio saluted, for a good measure.

"Ha. Garp has them scared shitless!" Zoro laughed.

"That's all from me! I'll stop by when I have time!" Garp announced, turning on his heel and leaving.

"What about child support?" Dogma asked timidly.

"Put it on my bill."

"This is not a bar." Magra grumbled.

"Hmm?"

"You're always welcome!" Dadan said with a sickly sweet tone.

"Boss, we can't take another kid." Dogma groaned.

"Say sorry!" Luffy yelled again, but Ace just ignored him and walked past, not even acknowledging the younger boy's presence.

Determined to get an apology out of the other, Luffy grabbed his hat and smacked it on his head. Suddenly, like he was a different person, Luffy took a deep breath, wiped the spit off his cheek, and followed Ace.

"What happened?" Usopp asked, confused why suddenly Luffy would stop harassing the older boy for an apology.

"It's the hat. He must have remembered what happened to Shanks." Sanji replied, puffing out some smoke.

Issho huffed, "I really wished I didn't blind myself." The kid was interesting, and he could only hear what was going on.

They watched as Luffy wandered in to the shack, and immediately got a knife shoved against his throat.

"Luffy!" Chopper yelled out in shock.

"Where's your parents!? They'll pay a pretty price to get you back!" A bandit snarled.

"I don't have parents. I have only Jiji!" Luffy growled back. Clearly, his mother's death was still affecting him.

"Then get your grandpa here!" The bandit shot back, before he was smacked by Dadan, "He's Garp's grandson. He'll be staying here from now on!"

There was a huge commotion, until Dadan got fed up with her bandit's complaints, and she screamed, "SHUT UP! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

All the bandits rushed over to the large plate beside her, and started making a mad grab for the meat.

"Oh dear. What poor table manners." Bege snorted.

"I want some meat too!" Luffy exclaimed, but got trampled upon by the rest of the bandits. Luffy made a lunge for a piece of meat on the ground, but a dog snatched it up, made a laughing sound, before walking off proudly.

"Tch. No wonder Luffy eats like a starving person all the time." Sanji commented. If bandit's lived like that, it was not surprising how Luffy had to use his abilities to get enough food to stay unhungry.

The scene changed to Luffy staring grumpily at a small bowl of rice, which was almost the same size as a teacup. Luffy swallowed the rice in one gulp, and promptly asked for more, "Pops! Another bowl!"

Dadan, who was sitting beside him eating meat, hissed, "I'm a woman! And don't you realised where you've been left?!"

"No."

"Then I'll tell you! This is the hideout of the mountain bandits of Mount Corvo, the Dadan Family!" Dadan growled.

"Mountain bandit? I hate those guys." Luffy muttered boredly.

"Hahahaha!" Shanks laughed out loud.

"Shut it, you damned brat!" Dadan slammed a knife directly in front of Luffy's face, "It's already a pain in the ass taking care of you! If you don't wanna be here, fine by us! Just go somewhere and die like an animal!"

"Technically... humans are animals..." Law drawled.

"I'm still hungry..." Luffy groaned, attempting to eat the chopsticks. He stared at Ace eating two large chunks of meat at a time, "I want that meat." A chunk of meat appeared in front of him, but before Luffy could grab it, it was taken away, leaving Luffy biting at air.

"How dare you!" Hancock screeched at Dadan.

"I should tell you, this is all the buffalo meat that Ace brought us! He shares with us so he gets to sit at our table! The life of a mountain bandit is harsh! Starting tomorrow, I'll work you half to death! Cleaning, laundry, shoe polishing and weapon polishing, theft, looting, swindling and killing! And listen, you're not gonna say a single word to Garp about this! One bowl of rice and one glass of water a day! That's all I'm giving you! Anything else, you have to get by yourself! You'll have to raise yourself here!" Dadan grinned.

"That can't be enough for a normal growing kid." Issho mumbled. And since Luffy was, well, Luffy, he ate a lot more than a normal growing kid.

"Okay!" Luffy cheerfully grinned.

"You're fine with it!?" Dadan collapse comically, "You should be crying by now!"

"Jiji threw me in a jungle once. Earthworms, frogs, snakes, mushrooms... If this is a forest, then there's plenty of stuff to eat! Besides, I'm gonna be a pirate someday, so I gotta deal with at least this much!" Luffy exclaimed.

"That stuff... can't be good for his stomach..." Bonney was close to puking.

Sanji was close to kicking Garp for not feeding Luffy properly. No wonder he looked like a four year old when he was seven.

"Bwahahaha! That's my boy!" Garp laughed.

Ace grabbed his pipe and walked away. Luffy stared at the other boy, "Where's he going?" before following the older boy out of the house.

"Hey!" Luffy called out, trailing Ace through the forest, "Wait! Hey! I'm Luffy! I'm not mad that you spat on me anymore! It's nothing to get work up about! Let's be friends! Are ya going somewhere?"

"Yohohoho! Our captain is so forgiving, it warms my heart! But I don't have a heart, yohohoho! Skull joke!" Brook sang.

Seeing Ace stare at the smaller boy, Franky grinned, "He worming his way into Ace's heart already!"

Sadly, he was wrong. Ace kicked a large tree, and sent it tumbling towards the smaller boy.

Izou was surprised. Ace already was monstrously strong at that age.

Seeing the rolling tree, Luffy ran away, and everyone winced as the tree rolled over the younger boy.

Being rubber, the boy popped up, and continued after Ace. Upon reaching a very broken and poorly maintained bridge, Luffy panted, and Ace turned around, shocked to see the younger boy alive. Seeing Ace walk towards him, Luffy smiled, thinking that he had convinced Ace to be his friend, but then Ace smacked the younger right off the bridge, his eyes filled with venom that no one else knew he had.

Everyone felt a shiver down their spine upon seeing Ace's eyes. They looked so resigned, like the world hated him and he hated the entire world back, like his very existence was a crime. Though seeing as he was the son of the Pirate King... the entire world did think that of Ace, unknowingly.

Drake's eyes widened, seeing Luffy fall down the seemingly endless ravine. He watched, shellshocked as Luffy ran from his life, from the multitude of wolves that lived at the bottom of the ravine. That kid was tough, for one thing.

Nami gasped as a trio of wolves pounced on Luffy, tearing their claws into his shirt as Luffy struggled to escape. No kid should have to go through that.

Urouge watched as Luffy climbed back up the ravine, a rock came loose and sending the smaller boy tumbling back to the bottom. Not giving up, Luffy stood up again, and started climbing.

Upon getting out, Luffy somehow managed to find his way back to the bandit's house. He leaned against the door, panting, when he heard voices.

"That Luffy kid has been gone for a week, Boss! What do we do?" Magra's voice was heard. He seemed genuinely concerned for the kid.

"A week? He managed to survive in there for a week!?" Koby gasped.

"Tch. Who cares. Besides, I've had enough of that Ace too! In my opinion, it would be best if he went somewhere and died, then we tell Garp it was an accident! This is what they meant when "A devil child has devil's luck". He is the child of the devil! Just think about what would happen if the government found out! What do you think will happen to us?"

Garp growled. He had thought that the bandits would help Ace grow strong, but they were also breaking him at every turn.

Luffy let out a gasp, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Okay, what now?" Apoo shot out.

"What's that?" Dogra was heard, and he went to open the door, revealing Luffy with tear streaks on his face.

"Boss!" He called out, and Dadan came to the door, "That Luffy kid came back!"

"This kid, he's still alive?! Where the hell did you go!?" Dadan yelled.

"I was chased by wolves at the bottom of the valley..." Luffy managed to say as Dadan stretched his face.

"Why would you go down there?!" Dogra asked. Luffy had no idea how to answer without mentioning Ace, so he shut up.

Dadan tossed Luffy into a room, where a sleeping Ace was seen. "Go to sleep for now! We're putting you to work tomorrow!"

"At least give him medicine!" Chopper cried out. Luffy's wounds weren't deep, but they could get infected, and that wasn't good for the smaller child.

The second Dadan closed the door, Luffy fell asleep.

"THAT WAS FAST!?" Dadan opened the door and exclaimed.

The scene changes came faster now, as day by day, Luffy got stronger and kept going after Ace. He kept loosing him, or Ace kept trying to kill him, and Luffy had no choice but to return to the bandit hideout.

The scene finally settled on Luffy, curled up in a corner, crying. Ace, who was sleeping on the far side of the room, was awake, but Luffy didn't know that.

Hancock immediately tried to hug the small boy, but her arms went through the memory.

Luffy sniffled, "Why won't you let me help you, Ace?"

Sabo could tell Ace was surprised at Luffy's words, but managed to pretend he was still asleep.

"Why... You're hurting inside... aren't you?"

Issho smiled. He had heard the events going on, and to hear that despite everything, Luffy has seen right through the facade the older had put up to protect himself and was still willing to help him... Luffy truly was something special.

The scene changed again, and this time, Luffy had run into a tiger that was almost the size of the Going Merry.

"Holy crap! That thing's huge!" Shachi and Penguin yelled, grabbing each other.

From their vantage point, they could see Ace hidden in a bush, watching Luffy.

"Help him!" Franky yelled at Ace.

"No wonder he wasn't scared of the lion Buggy had. This thing is enourmous!" Nami exclaimed.

Everyone could tell Luffy wanted to run, but he couldn't, "My leg's won't listen to me!"

Ace was about to jump out of the bushes, but a huge bear appeared, and caught the attention of the tiger.

Law could tell, Ace had opened his heart to Luffy, ever so slightly. The fact that Ace was going to save Luffy if the bear hadn't appeared was proof of that.

Luffy managed to crawl out of the way, and ran.

Everyone caught the small, fond smile that appeared on Ace's face before he disappeared back into the bushes.

"Looks like Luffy can worm his way into anyone's heart, ey?" Zoro smiled softly. Long ago, he had asked that his captain commit seppuku if he ever interfered with his dream, but now, he would willingly give up his life for his captain.

"It's... weird to say the least." Jinbe pipped up, and everyone turned to him, "When he was younger, Luffy-kun is scared of things, like a normal person. Now, he's so reckless... and fearless... I wonder what happened to him?"

"Actually, Luffy is scared of lilies." Sanji replied.

"Wait, actually?" Kidd raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Yeah. Luffy hates them with a passion, but we have no idea why." Nami said.

They were derailed off topic when Luffy fell over, and looked to the sky. A rainbow was formed, and Luffy's old smile was back on his face.

"One day, Ace! I swear I'll get strong enough to help you!" He yelled.

"Luffy-senpai is so awesome!" Bartomelo exclaimed, dancing about.

"I'm sure he was given the Shichibukai position just so he'd stop doing that." Garp grumbled. Like having one fangirl wasn't enough, he had a fanboy too.

"Well... to be fair, the average number of times he does that has cut down by 5%." Issho laughed. "Plus, there are many pirates in the world that don't think highly of Mugiwara, and most of them were defeated and jailed by the Snake Princess and him."

The scene changes sped up once more. Luffy crossed a swamp while avoiding crocodiles, dodged falling boulders, courtesy of Ace, somehow ended up in a birds nest and was comically trying to gesture to the baby birds to not tell their mother, and many other things.

Once, Dadan, Dogra and Magra grabbed onto Luffy's stretchy arm, yelling, "It's been three months already! Give up already!"

"Three months. That kid's persistent." Killer admitted.

Finally, Luffy was climbing up a hill, when a large junkyard was seen, "What is this place!?"

Sabo grimaced, "Grey Terminal..."

"Wow! This SUPER place is a shipwright's dream!" Franky exclaimed, "Look at all the materials!"

Koby didn't like the expression on Sabo's face. Usually anything Luffy related, he learnt, Sabo was always proud, or mad at Garp, but this expression was new, "What's wrong, Sabo-san?"

"Damned Porchemy!" Sabo growled out.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for now. Yeah I added some extra stuff and stuck stuff together.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Brothers

**To Werva - Thank you!**

 **To Nachuu - Yepp. Fricking Porchmey, and thanks!**

 **To JUST SET ME ON FIRE - Interesting username... and yep!**

 **To LA LATINA - Well.. updates can be kinda slow, with me having more ideas for Forever Unbroken... and here's the next chapter!**

 **To buterflypuss - Thank you very much.**

 **To Gamelover41592 - TYSM**

 **To Sehri - Glad to know! Hehehe...**

 **To yuzukikuran476 - One update coming right up!**

 **To ItzHyperion - Your welcome. Have another.**

* * *

Luffy jumped down from the small cliff into the junkyard. Suddenly, the television he was standing on gave way, and he fell down. Something hit him on the head, and he yelped.

Investigating what hit him, he turned, face to face with a skull, "What's that?"

"IT'S A SKULL!" Brook shrieked.

"What gives?" Urouge deadpanned, as did the others, "He is a skeleton."

Luffy continued on his merry way, climbing up a broken tower, before sliding down, "I wonder where Ace is."

He poked his head through a hole, "He isn't here..."

"Oi oi, Luffy, don't get your head stuck there!" Usopp laughed as Luffy had trouble pulling his head out of the hole. Luffy managed to get his head out, and the recoil sent him tumbling back a few feet, "Hey! Ace! Where are you!?"

Luffy continued wandering around, seeing people scavenging in the junkyard.

"I found treasure!" "Gimmie!" "Hand it over!" "No it's mine!" "No way! I found it!" "GIVE IT!"

They watched as Luffy looked curiously at a man punch another man over a necklace.

"You grew up here?" Chopper asked Sabo, who nodded, "Must be tough..."

"Yeah... Ace and I used to steal money too.. so I kinda had to be on my toes all the time..." Sabo rubbed his head sheepishly.

Suddenly, Luffy bumped into a man carrying a sack and a knife, "Get out of my way, kid."

Luffy just looked dumbly at the man, before eyeing the knife.

"Hurry it up! If you don't move soon - "

"Threatening a kid?!" Franky exclaimed, "SUPER uncool!"

Luffy just smacked the man on the head with his pipe, without breaking a sweat.

"Damn, he just got owned!" Shachi exclaimed. He didn't care how many times it was said before - that kid was a monster.

They watched as Luffy climbed all over the place, tripping and falling countless times. It didn't matter that he was rubber, seeing him slam his face into so many things in a such a short amount of time wasn't funny.

Luffy climbed up another large mountain of rubbish, seeing a forest right at the top. He spied the boy with a red shirt and a pipe, and smiled, "Ace!"

"Naw! He's adorable!" Hancock squealed.

"Damn... How on earth did Luffy even charm her?" Sabo looked at Hancock.

"No idea." Everyone shrugged.

They watched as Luffy followed Ace to a tree, hearing a new voice. "I wonder how much is a pirate ship?"

"Who knows? 10 million or 100 million maybe? Long way to go." That was clearly Ace.

"A pirate ship? Hey! Are you guys gonna become pirates? I'm gonna be one too!" Luffy yelled.

Smoker growled, "He's a lost cause, that one."

"Red Hair! You made my cute little grandson interested in pirates, you bastard!" Garp shrieked, but this time, Marco held the marine back, "Geez, chill."

"Oh Marco! You really do care! Join my crew!" Shanks smirked.

"On second thought, have at him." Marco released Garp.

Ace, and a blond boy with a top hat gawked at the smaller boy from the top of the tree.

"No points to guessing who that is." Bege grumbled, eyeing the Chief of Staff.

Dragon just snorted.

"Seriously, are you gonna say anything at all?" Drake raised an eyebrow at Dragon.

Both boys stared at each other, and scrambled down the tree like centipedes and bashed Luffy on the head, "Be quiet!"

"SABO! YOU BRAT!" Garp shrieked.

Hancock glared at said revolutionary, "How dare you treat my Luffy-kun in such a way!?"

Both were about to attack the downed Chief of Staff, but Luffy's voice interrupted them.

"Ace! I didn't know you travelled this far every day!" Luffy exclaimed, seemingly not knowing that he was being tied to a tree.

"Is he dumb or what?" Kidd gawked.

"Shut up!" Ace hissed.

"Is he the Luffy that you were talking about?" Sabo had asked, glaring at the rubber boy.

"Oh! You told him about me?" Luffy smiled.

"Yes. He's an idiot, captain." Killer nodded.

"I told him how utterly annoying you are!" "He also told me that you are empty headed." Ace and Sabo said.

"Oh really? Shihihihi!"

"You do realise we're dissing you, right?" Sabo asked, the gleam in his eye telling everyone he was silently amused.

"I betcha he doesn't, even right to this day, shitty captain..." Sanji smiled.

"He finally got here even though I didn't take any walkable routes!" Ace grumbled, seeming surprised and also somewhat proud that Luffy made it.

"Luffy senpai is so awesome!" Bartomelo cheered.

"Are you a friend of Ace's? Be my friend too, buddy!"

"Shut up! You can't call me buddy!"

"Then what's your name?"

"Sa - I'm not telling you!" Sabo retorted.

"Sabo-san, I think you are drawn into Luffy-san's pace." Brook poked Sabo, who just lay in Ivankov's grip and rolled his eyes.

"Take these off!" Sabo whined.

"This is the Second in Command of the revolutionary army?" Crocodile looked at the whining blonde, not amused. For is efforts, he heard a smack on the head by Ivankov.

"That's why I told you to live here with me! The daily round trip, the training, turned out to be bad." Sabo told Ace, "What should we do?"

"He knows our secret. If we don't do anything, he'll tell someone. We gotta kill him." Ace grimly said.

"EH!? You didn't go along with this right?!" Penguin pointed an accusatory finger at Sabo, but his younger counterpart answered his question, "Alright, let's do it."

"WHAT!?" Luffy shrieked, "Don't kill me! Help me! I don't wanna die!"

"Why does this seem... funny?" Zoro wondered.

"Shut up you fool!" Sabo growled.

"Oi! Sabo! Kill him already!" Ace retorted.

"What?! You do it!" Sabo yelled back.

"I've never killed anyone before!" "Me neither! And I don't know how!"

"So... as tough as you act... you guys are just innocent kids who have never taken lives." Izou faced Sabo.

"Not on purpose, at least. We just beat people up. If they died from their wounds, we don't care." Sabo pouted.

"Don't throw me in the water!" Luffy screeched.

"That idiot..." Zoro sweatdropped.

"Okay, let's head to the river!" "Why did he tell us that?" "He's stupid!" "I don't wanna die!" "SHUT UP!"

As the duo were untying Luffy, they suddenly tensed up, "Oh no! Someone's coming!" and ran away into some bushes.

"Eh?" Luffy wondered, until he was help up by the collar of his shirt, "Let me go! What do you want from me!? Let me go you bastard!"

"Who is this little shit?" A tall, pale guy with large earrings and purple hair scowled at Luffy.

"Help me, Ace!" Luffy yelled.

"Did you just call Ace?" The man asked Luffy.

"So what?"

"Do you know Ace?"

"I'm his friend! Oh, but he just tried to kill me just now. And for the past few months."

"Luffy-kun... I think you need to change you definition of a friend..." Jinbe mumbled.

"PORCHEMY! LET GO OF LUFFY THIS INSTANT!" Sabo wriggled in Ivankov's grip.

"I don't know if you know this, but I heard that Ace stole some money from us and ran today. You don't know where it is, do you? So? What do you say?" Porchemy threatened.

Luffy averted his eyes, and sweated up a storm, "I don't know."

"He's a horrible liar..." Bonney exclaimed. Surely, the boy knew how to lie? Nope.

"Alright, if you don't know, then that's that. I'll help you remember, so don't worry!" Porchemy hissed, dragging Luffy like a sack away.

The scene changed, and Luffy was in a dimly lit room, tied to a post.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

Porchemy appeared, carrying a large wooden hammer.

"Don't tell me..." Zoro reached for his swords. Law did the same, as did Nami with her climatact.

"You damned kid!" Porchemy hissed, slamming the hammer directly into Luffy.

The hammer just bounced off Luffy, "I tried to tell you I'm a rubber man who ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi!"

Sanji let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

"Lucky brat." Kidd hissed.

"A Devil Fruit, huh? Yeah, you're a real Devil Fruit user alright. Get my gloves." Porchemy grinned.

"Gloves? It can't be that bad..." Urouge said.

"LUFFY!" Sabo shrieked.

Luffy was untied from the post, instead being hung up in the air like a punching bag.

"Those idiots! Luffy just said he was immune to... oh ..." Zoro trailed off when Porchemy raised his hands, gloves on.

"Oi oi! This is serious!" Usopp yelped.

"Listen up, brat! The cash that your friend Ace stole was our crew's precious money! And you know where they hid it! I will make you tell me!" Porchemy growled into Luffy's face.

"Never!" Came the brave, defiant reply of the little boy.

Porchemy punched the boy straight in the face.

Killer hissed, "That gotta hurt."

"You shouldn't make a pirate mad." Porchemy glared at Luffy, "Our captain, Bluejam, is inhumanely brutal!"

"That hurt! I'm scared! Someone save me!" Luffy started struggling.

Punch after punch rained down on Luffy, and soon, no one could look directly at the boy, who was hanging limply from a rope, covered in his own blood.

"He's just a child!" Bonney protested.

"Where is Ace-san and Sabo-san?" Brook trembled.

Issho could only make assumptions based on what he's heard, "Is it bad?"

"Sir... he is covered in his own blood." Smoker managed out. He felt sick looking at the child.

"Why... Luffy... Why didn't we come for you earlier!?" Sabo was going to cry.

"You guys! We don't have time for you to just stand around there! Go find Ace and Sabo!" Porchemy hissed.

"I... won't... tell!" Luffy growled out.

"Luffy Senpai is so determined! How dare you beat him up!" Bartomelo sang Luffy's praises, while also threatening the pirate in the memory.

"Just tell me already!" Porchemy hissed, and proceeded to beat the battered boy even more.

"The sun's already setting.." Robin noted, "He's gotten tortured for about 2 or 3 hours already."

Even the pirates in the memory were sick.

"Porchemy-san, it's no use. He doesn't have the energy to scream. He probably won't tell us anything, and honestly, this is so brutal I can barely watch! Let's just let him go!"

The man was kicked in the face, "If you have the time to protect the kid, then go find Sabo and Ace! Our lives are in danger, don't you get it?"

He then took the rest of his frustration out on the smaller, tied up boy, "Answer me!"

"How can anyone be so cruel!?" Nami whispered.

Zoro and Sanji on the other hand, refused to look away.

"Luffy endured this when he was a kid." Zoro growled, "We sure as hell can handle this now."

"I won't!" Luffy gasped.

"Tell me!"

"I won't!"

Porchemy lowered his hands, "Fine. I don't care anymore."

Everyone sighed in relief as Porchemy tossed his gloves away, but the look of relief was washed off everyone's face as the pirate grabbed a large sword, "Die!"

"Luffy!" Zoro and Sanji yelled, and attacked Porchemy, their attacks, like all the others, going right through the memory.

Just as the sword was about to connect with the boy's neck, the walls burst apart, revealing Sabo and Ace, "Stop it!"

"Move it!" Ace swatted a man aside with his pipe.

"Ace!" Luffy started crying, as Ace made an attempt to hit him on the head, but Porchemy just caught him with his large hand, "You showing up makes things even easier!"

Porchemy attempted to strangle Ace, but Sabo gave Porchemy a well aimed whack to the head and the surprised pirate released the black haired boy.

"Ace! Sabo!" Luffy cried.

"That hurt pretty bad, you know?" Porchemy turned, facing the blonde, "You know what happens when you make fun of grown-ups, don't you!?"

"Your opponent is right here! Sabo! Help Luffy!" Ace growled, charging at Porchemy. Ace was actualy able to hold his own against Porchemy.

"Damn. The brother of a monster is an even bigger monster." Penguin jawdropped.

"Careful! He has a sword!" Sabo nodded, running and ducking as he swiped a knife from a pirate and used it to free Luffy, "Let's get out of here, Ace!"

"You go on ahead!" Ace yelled.

"Don't be silly! Come on!" The younger Sabo tried reason.

Sabo gulped. He knew what came next - what had cost Ace his life at Marineford.

"Once I've chosen an opponent, I won't run!" Ace yelled.

"Don't! He's on a completely different level than the delinquents in town!" Sabo yelled back.

Porchemy started blabbering about how Ace stole their money, but Ace just smacked the giant knife out of his hands, "We're gonna make much better use of it."

"You're being too risky! Why are you even doing this!" Sabo growled, after dumping Luffy on the ground out of harms way.

"I never run! Plus he'll just chase after us!"

Porchemy had picked up his sword again and slashed at Ace. Ace managed to avoid the worse of it, though he did earn a scratch on his forehead.

Luffy could only watch as Sabo and Ace tried to beat Porchemy up to save him, and he whispered, "No no no no... I don't want anyone else dying for me! No!"

The last part came out as a hoarse whispered, as power exploded. It was weak, but just enough to stun Porchemy enough for Ace and Sabo to get a good hit in.

"Seriously? Haoshoku Haki at that age?!" Crocodile was impressed. It wasn't very strong, but he was able to use it slightly.

"No wonder Porchemy seemed stunned that time.." Sabo wondered.

The scene changed, until it showed the trio sitting in the forest, all bandaged up.

"Refusing to run when you're up against real pirates.. why are you so eager to die?" The younger Sabo asked.

"More like up against crazy lava powered marine assholes.." The current Sabo hissed.

Ace, however, showed no indication of hearing him, "This doesn't feel quite right... it was better before!"

Sabo sighed, "After this, Bluejam's crew will never forgive us! They'll be after us from now on."

"That was so scary! I thought I was gonna die!" Luffy cried.

"Shut up! You're annoying! How long are you gonna keep crying?! I really hate weaklings and crybabies!" Ace screeched at Luffy.

"Isn't that a bit harsh? He was getting beaten up some time ago." Bege tilted his head in confusion.

"How dare you speak to my Luffy-kun like that!" Hancock screeched back, but to everyone's surprise, Luffy immediately shut his mouth.

"Thank... you... for ... saving me.." Luffy started crying again.

"Why you!" Ace started raging for no reason, but Sabo managed to stop him, "Hey.. he's just thanking us!"

"Anyway, why didn't you tell them!? Those guys kill women and children without a doubt!" Ace asked.

"If I told them... I'll never be your friend."

"That's be better that dying, right?! Why do you want to be my friend so much anyway!" Ace was clearly confused, "After all the stuff I put you through, why did you still follow me out here!?"

"Because... there isn't anyone else! Jii-chan won't let me return to Foosha Village, and I hate those mountain bandits! If I didn't chase after you, I'd be all alone! Being alone hurts much worse than getting hurt! Plus... you're hurting ... Ace... and you too... Sabo..." The last sentence was said out so softly, that neither Ace nor Sabo heard him, though they did know he was mumbling something.

"He could tell then?!" Sabo exclaimed.

"What about your parents?" Ace asked.

"Just Jii-chan... no one else.." Luffy was close to crying again, as a picture of his dying mother flashed in the memory.

"It... isn't so bad when I'm here?"

"Mhm."

"And it'd be bad if I wasn't here?"

"Right!"

"You... want me to live?"

"What happened to him to make him question that?! He's only, what, 10?!" Tashiji exclaimed.

"He's the son of the Pirate King... of course..." Smoker looked away. Ace was a promising young man, but all that was meaningless with the blood in his veins.

"Our world really is messed up." Issho spoke up, "Condemming us by our very blood."

"Of course I do!" Luffy exclaimed. Innocent, little Luffy, with no idea of the discrimination that plagued the world, accepted Ace with no hesitation.

"I see. But still, I hate spoiled kids like you." Ace grumbled.

"Sencho's far from spoiled... having to go through that tragedy as such a young age..." Robin muttered.

"I'm not spoiled! I'm strong!" Luffy retorted.

"Strong!? How are you strong!? You're supposed to be a man but you keep crying all the time!"

The scene faded away as the duo kept bickering.

"You know, I just realised how messed up Luffy family is." Nami stated.

"Eh? What do you mean, Nami-san?" Brook asked.

"Luffy's grandfather is Garp the Fist, Hero of the marines, and his father is Dragon, the head of the revolutionaries." Nami started, and everyone nodded.

"Then, he grew up with 2 D.s as siblings." Nami continued.

"Hey! I'm not a D.!" Sabo whined.

"You grew up with Ace and Luffy, as well as Garp. Then, you somehow ended up with Dragon as a mentor. You're as reckless as any of them." Ivankov grumbled.

"Anyway, the first brother is Portgas D. Ace, son of Gol D. Roger and the Second Division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and his other brother is Sabo, Chief of Staff and Second in command of the Revolutionary Army."

"Yeah... that's true... " Chopper mumbled.

"What a messed up family." Hawkins grumbled.

"Then, out of all the people he allied with, he just had to ally with another D." Nami finished.

"Eh? You're a D. ?!" Kidd yelled at Law.

"Trafalgar D. Water Law. Nice to meet you. Deal with it." Law smirked at the red head, sticking his middle finger at him.

"Captain. Don't do that when you're being cuddled by a polar bear mink." Shachi and Penguin deadpanned.

The scenes around them changed rapidly, showing the trio of children do everything together - eat, sleep, hunt, get beaten up by Garp, everything.

It dawned on them that being with Luffy, both Sabo and Ace were visibly happier. They smiled more, and hell, even played pranks of Dadan. They even dined and dashed.

"Wait, when did you move in with them?" Sengoku asked.

"Uh... lemme see... the day when Luffy was beat up. They would have come after me for being Ace's partner in crime, so I moved in with them so it's safer." Sabo replied.

The scene changes finally slowed down, and the trio were seen running after another dine and dash.

"Damn, Luffy's a SUPER real delinquent now!" Franky laughed.

"Sabo!" A man called out, and Sabo turned around, "Sabo!"

"Eep!" Sabo immediately followed his brothers into the forest.

"What are you hiding Sabo?" Ace growled.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Sabo hissed back.

"Oh. That's cool then." Luffy chirped, but from the expression in his eyes, everyone could tell that Luffy was still sure that something was hurting Sabo inside.

"Come on! How stupid can you get! He's lying! Dammit Sabo! We can't keep secrets from each other! So talk!" Ace hissed.

"There's ... nothing for me to tell you!" Sabo tried to avoid it, but both Ace and Luffy grabbed him.

"What's this?" Kidd grumbled, bored.

"You trying to pick a fight, Sabo? Spit it out already!" Ace pestered.

"Okay okay! Just stop choking me!" Sabo gasped, "I'm... the son of a noble..."

"Seriously?" Smoker glared incredulously at the Chief of Staff, who just seemed ashamed of all things.

"Son of a noble? Who is?!" Ace and Luffy asked.

"I am!" Sabo yelled.

Both Ace and Luffy stuck their finger up their noses, "So?"

"Are we sure they aren't biologically related?" Apoo asked Hawkins, who just rolled his eyes and ignored the other Supernova.

"If you don't even care, then why did you ask me?!" Sabo screeched, before calming down, "The truth is, both my parents are still alive. So yeah, I'm not an orphan. That means I lied about growing up in Grey Terminal too. And that guy who was calling out to me? That was my dad. I'm sorry. I know I've been lying to you guys for a long time now."

"Well he said he's sorry, so we got to forgive him!" Luffy said.

"That idiot! Things don't just work like that." Drake shook his head.

"Well I'm not forgiving anyone till I hear the whole story." Ace said, "If you really are a noble, why would you want to live in a crappy junkheap?"

"Cause I ran away from home, that's why. My family doesn't care about me at all, just the status they have. They make me study and bow down to other nobles so that they can rise in rank. The nobles hate Grey Terminal, but I'd rather stay there than to live a life that's been planned decades in advance in that suffocating High Town." Sabo replied.

"I see." Ace said.

Luffy was close to crying. Sabo just wanted a place to call a family, people to care about who he was.

"Ace! Luffy! The three of use have to set out to sea someday! We'll get out of this country, and be free! I want to see the wide world and write a book about what I saw! If I have to study in preparation for the voyage, then that's no problem! Let's get stronger and become pirates!" Sabo exclaimed.

Both Ace and Luffy grinned at the blonde.

"I'd become one even if you didn't tell me to! I'll become a pirate, defeat everyone in my way, and become known across the world! That will be the proof that I lived! I don't care if the world doesn't accept me! No matter how much they hate me, I'll become a great pirate and stand above everyone else!" Ace proclaimed. "I won't run from anyone, or lose to anyone! I'll make the whole world know my name, even if it's through fear!"

The current Sabo was crying. Ace had done so much, suffered so much, due to who his father was. He tried so hard to escape it, but in the end, he wasn't accepted by the world. They hated him. He became a great pirate, but he was still known across the world, and was killed, for being the son of the pirate king, not for who he was.

"Really? Alright, I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Luffy yelled, "Shihihihi!"

"And here I was wondering what you would say..." Ace rubbed his head.

"You sure are one interesting guy, Luffy!" Sabo laughed, "I can't wait to see what the future has in store for you!"

"In hindsight, I can wait to see what the future has in store for you.." The current Sabo facepalmed.

The scene changed again, to a large tree stump with three sake cups.

"Well, we'll decide our future later. We might end up sailing on separate ships." Ace smirked, carrying a bottle of sake.

"Oh, you stole that from Dadan?" Luffy asked.

"Oi, aren't they underaged or some shit?" Kidd asked.

"You're a pirate and you're asking that?" Bege growled.

"Have you heard? When you exchange sake cups, you become brothers." Ace explained, pouring the liquid into the three cups.

"Brothers? Really?" Luffy was amazed.

"When we become pirates, we may not be crewmates on the same ship, but our bonds will keep up connected as brothers! No matter where we are or what we do, our bond will not be broken!" Ace declared. All three of them picked up the cups.

"Brothers!" They cheered, before drinking it.

"Aww. That's so sweet." Nami cooed.

"Bleh. That sake tasted horrible though." Sabo stuck out his tongue.

* * *

 **Well... a slightly longer chapter. Here.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Fire

**To Purple Guys - You are correct! One Piece the Movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island is one of my favourite movies, no matter how heartbreaking it is! I will definitely include it. And I think you mean yandere for Luffy. But yeah... Hancock does act like that in the anime though, towards Smoker.**

 **To Mermaid's Magic - I'm glad you like it!**

 **To Nachuu - Need a tissue? And your welcome.**

 **To Sehri - Oh thanks for the compliment... though I really need to get better at catching my own spelling mistakes..**

 **To Lacrime Myui and buterflypuss - Thank you!**

 **To Gamelover41592 - Well.. some of the fillers, yes, like Breed and the G8 arc, with some changes if I see fit. Movie... like I said earlier, Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island is definitely going to be in. Not sure of the others though.**

* * *

The scenes flashed by, as Luffy, Sabo, and Ace continued hunting animals, stole money, dined and dashed. It finally settled on what looked like to be a spar between Ace and Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" The rubber fist hit the ground, and rebounded into Luffy's face.

"I told you! What the hell are you trying to do?!" Ace roared, kicking Luffy in the face.

"Ace wins again!" Sabo announced.

"Does your power even have a purpose?" Ace sneered.

"Well... I bet Ace would be eating his words now." The current Sabo laughed.

"Dammit! I can't do it right! If it'd done what I thought, you would have been all bam bam bam!" Luffy whined, "One more time!"

"Stop being such a brat! You only get 100 fights a day! Save it for tomorrow!" Ace snapped.

The scene changed again, to a tight alleyway, with a tall man in a cloak.

"Ne, where's Luffy-san?" Brook asked.

Robin pointed to the cloaked man and giggled.

Drake stared at Robin, alarmed. Nico Robin did not giggle. She killed, she fought, she backstabbed, but she did not giggle.

"Hey! You came from the dump, didn't you? Whatcha got? Show us!"

Under the cloak, three pairs of eyes glinted.

"Shut up, you punks!" The trio yelled, and proceeded to beat everyone up.

"Damn. I should have known it was them, shitty kid." Sanji sighed.

The scene changed again, to the trio scavanging materials from Grey Terminal and using it to build a treehouse.

"Damn brats. I should have known." Garp grumbled.

The area fogged up again, and this time, a feeling of foreboding crept up everyone's back.

"GIVE SABO BACK, BLUEJAM!" Luffy's voice roared out.

"How can I give him back? He's my son! It's a child's duty to live by his parent's rules! Shame on you for making him run away!" An ugly man with a top hat sneered, as a helpless Sabo struggled against who seemed to be Bluejam, if what Luffy called him was accurate.

"Are you scum after our fortune?!" The man growled.

"What did you say!?" Ace hissed, readying his pipe, but a man harshly smacked Ace on the face.

"You pirates be careful when you hit those kids! You got their filthy blood on me! I'll have to disinfect myself!" The man grumbled.

"Stop it! They didn't make me do anything! I ran away myself!" Sabo struggled, but the man, who was supposedly his father, snapped at him to shut up.

"Tch. No wonder you were so adamant about not going back, Sabo-boy." Ivankov shook Sabo, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

Smoker snorted. According to the memories, the revolutionary had wanted to be a pirate. Maybe he changed to her could directly get back at the noble.

Nami held back some tears. All her life, she wanted to be rich. After all, if she had the money, Bellmere wouldn't have died and Cocoyashi village would have been freed a long time ago. But seeing Sabo, as a child, not having the freedom to even choose what he wanted to do, being a pirate, filled with so much freedom, free of all the suffocating rules, were so much better.

The scene blurred, until the man who Luffy referred to as Bluejam was seen, sitting on some crates. Pipes in hand, Ace and Luffy were shouting at him.

"Being born a noble is not something you can aspire to be. It means being born under a lucky star. I wish I'd been born a noble. I'd change places with him if I could." Bluejam sighed.

"Damn you, Bluejam. I would have changed places too..." Sabo grumbled, pouting.

Law was just glad that the feathers flamingo was still in Impel Down somewhere. Damned bastard would have been ranting about his past as a fallen Celestial-pain-in-the-ass. No wonder Luffy was so insistent on kicking that asshole in the Auction House two years ago. If normal nobles and Doflamingo were bad enough, those so called gods had to be even worse.

"I never knew one of these rotten brats was a noble, and he came all the way from high town to this dump to fool around. He probably despised you guys!" Bluejam laughed.

Sabo was just about to scream in the pirate's face, but Ace and Luffy beat him to the punch.

"That's ridiculous! Sabo isn't like that!" Ace screeched.

"Yeah! We're brothers!" Luffy yelled.

"... Fufufu...I see. I'm sorry." Bluejam said.

"You don't sound sorry at all, bastard!" The older Sabo hissed, before sticking his tongue out childishly at Bluejam.

Issho was close to facepalming. He couldn't see what Sabo did, but he could feel it with his Kenbunshoku Haki. This was the second-in-command of the Revolutionary Army?!

Though he could understand the revolutionary's frustration. Being chained in kairoseki, he couldn't do anything else.

"You can't see him anymore. If you plan to do so, I'll have no choice but to kill you here and now. If you consider him your brother, you better leave him alone, for his own good." Bluejam finished.

The scene changed again, to Luffy and Ace in the dump again, talking with Bluejam.

"There you are, squirts! Tonight's the big job! I'll tell you about it later." The pirate led the two boys onto his ship.

After explaining the plan, Ace and Luffy screeched in protest.

"Keep your voice down, stupid. You don't want them to hear you!" Bluejam snarled.

"Why would you do that!?" Ace asked in shock, while Luffy jumped about, "WE HAVE TO WARN EVERYONE! HE REALLY IS A BAD GUY!"

Bluejam snorted, and explained that the past few days, he had the duo move boxes full of gun powder and gasoline, so once the match was stuck, the entire place would be engulfed in flames.

"But before the fire, there's one thing I want to ask you... Where is the treasure!?" Bluejam demanded.

"Oh. Another treasure loving pirate..." Zoro sighed, looking at Nami.

The two boys refused to spill the beans, so the pirate tied the boys up and left them in the ship.

"Hey, He's just going to let them burn?!" Drake questioned. He was a pirate, but they weren't that mean... right?

Law shook his head. Letting people burn alive was inhumane. And they were children, for goodness sake. He knew what it felt like from Flevance.

He blinked. Luffy had seen the carnage first hand when he was younger. Now, he was going to have to witness another tragedy again. Now he pitied and respected his ally even more.

Waves of red and orange roared to life outside, as Ace and Luffy struggled with the ropes. The heat cause a window to crack, and break into pieces.

Using his feet, Ace snagged a broken piece, hissing as the slightly glowing glass burnt him slightly, before using it to cut their ropes. Weakly, the duo made their way out of the boat.

"Damn it. We're in trouble." Ace swore.

"Hot! It's so hot! We can't get away!" Luffy screeched, falling flat on his butt as his breaths came quicker. Not doubt he was remembering what had happened to his home when he was younger.

"Shut up! Crybabies get left behind!" Ace screeched.

"IT'S NOT HOT!" Luffy immediately shut his mouth.

"Man... Luffy really loves Ace, didn't he." Chopper commented.

"No doubt. This is a similar scenario to his previous one, and this time, he has someone to support him and go through it with him." Law muttered.

As Ace led Luffy away from junkyard, Luffy kept yelling that it was hot, and moments later, changing his mind, screaming that it was not. If this was a different scenario, this would have been called many things - annoying, stupid, exasperating, idiocy - but seeing the seven year old and the ten year old trudge through the sea of flames, coughing as the carbon dioxide entered their lungs, the duo were pitied by pirate, revolutionary, and marine alike.

"I can't... breathe...it hurts..." Luffy coughed.

"I'll figure something out. Don't worry..." Ace grit his teeth as he led Luffy along.

"We saw you this day, didn't we, Sabo-boy?" Ivankov asked.

Sabo nodded, "Yeah... I wanted to warn Ace and Luffy... I had not idea they were caught right in the middle of it."

"Ne... Ace really did change, didn't he?" Izou smiled softly.

"Yeah... but he still isn't the same Ace that we knew. I wonder what else happened -yoi." Marco frowned.

"Do you think the dump folks got away?" Luffy asked, smacking some debris away.

"There's no time to be thinking of other people! I can't even tell where we are, dammit!" Ace growled.

"Oi, he's going to get burnt alive and he's thinking about others?" Bege nearly dropped his cigarette.

"Luffy-kun really has a heart of gold!" Hancock swooned.

Smoker and Issho sighed in sync. The marines should be like him, like Luffy, caring about other people. Not taking money and turning a blind eye to things like this. It was just so wrong!

"Who said you brats could run away!"

"Him again!? Not SUPER!" Franky yelled.

"You started the fire! Why are you still here!?" Ace hissed, unintentionally voicing out everyone else's thoughts.

"We're in an unexpected pinch. Humans are funny creatures, even in the depths of despair, they can laugh. We worked together, so we're going to die together." Bluejam calmly stated.

"What's wrong with this guy!?" Sanji growled.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took longer, but I had to reference the manga since I couldn't get the anime in China.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Flaming Dump

**Alright! Guys! This story isn't dropped XD. I know i may have seemed a little dead for like.. 5 months.. maybe more... but school work is killer XD. Updates will be slower cause I still have my Undertale AU comic to work on, school work and other stuff but expect chapters sometime XD.**

* * *

"Something's wrong with these guys..." Luffy had gasped.

Everyone was just gritting their teeth at the pirates, who were holding up knives and guns and smiling maniacally at the two children. Hell, even the Kidd Pirates weren't that bad! They didn't go around killing children for no reason, just idiots that thought it was a good idea to badmouth the hot headed redhead.

"Luffy! We're running!" Ace cried out, helping Luffy up and trying to run.

Sabo's jaw dropped, even in this serious situation. His brother, hot-headed Portgas D. Ace, actually ran?!

"Don't let them get away!" Bluejam ordered, and a few of him men immediately stepped forward, effectively blocking Ace and Luffy's path.

"It's time for use to die together!" Bluejam laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't think of anyone who would wanna die with a piece of shit like you!" Ace snorted.

"Yeah, you tell him Ace!" Sabo cheered weakly, still cuffed up in Kairoseki.

"That's cold. But you still haven't told me where you hid your treasure. We can still save it before the fire gets to it. Where is it?" Bluejam calmly asked.

"This guy's nuts!" Bonney grumbled.

"Tch... pirates like him really give a bad name to us pirates, eh?" Shanks growled.

"Your life is in danger and all you think about is the treasure?!" Ace gasped, while Bluejam continued urging Ace to give up the location of their treasure.

Ace finally relented, and Luffy cried out in protest, "Ace! Didn't you and Sabo save up all - "

"Sabo would understand!" Ace cut Luffy off, "Most importantly, what matters most is y- our lives!"

Robin gave a small smile. She caught that small slip up, but she was glad that Ace cared about Luffy.

Luffy wanted to cry, but instead settled for growling at Bluejam.

Everyone watched at Ace drew a crude looking map, and passed it to Bluejam.

Tears were threatening to fall from Luffy's eyes, but Ace stopped him, "Don't cry. It's okay, our dreams don't end here."

"Ace is a SUPER brother!" Franky yelled, tearing up.

Bluejam passes the map to one of his men, before two other men came up behind the two boys and held them up.

"What the hell! Put us down!" Ace yelled.

Nami gasped, as Bluejam fired the gun at point blank range right at Ace's forehead, and so did Tashiji, Vivi and Shirahoshi. Everyone knew that Ace hadn't died there, since he was killed at Marineford, but they really saw no way how Ace could have escaped from this alive.

They waited for the screams for Luffy, crying out for his brother.

But instead, they heard him yelled, "Dadan!"

Everyone sighed in relief as the female bandit clashed with Bluejam, eventually able to save Ace and Luffy as the rest of the dump burnt to ashes.

Sabo's eyes were shadowed by his eyes. Dammit. He really had to go back to Dawn Island and thank Dadan for saving his brother...

Garp was about to cry. Why wasn't he there, to protect his grandchildren. Dadan was right. He was a failure as a grandfather.

Meanwhile, most of Ace's crew understood why Ace had chosen the Mera Mera no Mi. Sure, he had gotten the fruit before they met him, but they knew that fire, in some way, had a specific meaning to Ace. Fire had traumatised both the boys, Ace wanted to make sure Luffy would never fear fire again. And Sakazuki had almost done that, by putting out the fire user's fire with his own flames. Thank goodness that out of all the people fruit had fallen into, the supposedly dead blonde brother had gotten it. Though.. to be fair... Luffy would probably not let anyone else have the fruit.

Law shuddered. He knew what it felt like, except at that time he didn't have any help.

Thank goodness the duo had someone to save them.

The place fogged up again, and when it finally became clear, Ace and Luffy were sitting by a cliff, seemingly unharmed. They were subdued, for sure, clearly thinking about the incident. In Ace's hands was a letter.

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
